EL ORACULO DE KIKI
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: Editado y recargado. Preguntas indiscretas, ocurrentes, ¡Hasta comprometedoras! Esto es lo que ocurre cuando los santos estan aburridos en un dia lluvioso. Cuidado, ¡Si lo rompes lo pagas! One shot.


**¡Mis muy queridos lectores! **

_**Aquí me tienen otra vez, **_

_**para traerles de que reirse; **_

_**y que tengan todo el mes. **_

_**¡Resulta que esta historia estaba olvidada…! **_

_**Todo por culpa de mi memoria algo oxidada. **_

_**Y que estos bombones no me pertenecen me hace falta decir, **_

_**Aunque ese esun tormento que no quiero repetir! **_

_**Ahora si aqui les dejo mi cuento, **_

_**esperando recibir reviews sin descuento. **_

_"Los fragmentos de canciones se encuentran en cursiva"_

**Los pensamientos estan en negritas**

* * *

**EL ORÁCULO DE KIKI **

_Cierto día lluviosos los santos dorados se encontraban cumpliendo con su deber al cuidado de su respectivo templo. Apesar de que uno que otro relampago iluminaba el cielo y que fuertes truenos se dejaban escuchar, en la atmosfera se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad que… sin duda alguna a nuestros heroicos caballeros estaba matando del aburrimiento. Imaginense como la estaban pasando los pobres a falta de sus sanguinarias batallas. De pronto, estrepitosos sonidos desde el primer templo llamaron la atención de todos los santos. (No, no es que sean unos fisgones. ¡Pero con tanto silencio, hasta se podía escuchar el aleteo de una mosca!) _

_La interrogante era: ¿Qué podía provocar tanto escándalo? Por supuesto, no se darían el lujo de quedarse sin respuesta, ¿Qué tal si estaban atacando y Mu necesitaba ayuda? O quizas, si por algún milagro maravilloso, ¡Zeus había escuchado sus plegarias, finalmente borrando del mapa a su explotadora Diosa! Nah, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y por esas conclusiones tan... lógicas, fue que en menos de lo que canta un gallo los once caballeros habían llegado a la primera casa._

-¡Mu! ¿qué está pasando? -exaltado y abriéndose camino a la brava entre la muchedumbre habló Milo-

-¿Qué provoca ese escándalo? ¿Dónde están los invasores? -ese era Aioria con un relámpago de voltaje escondido tras su espalda-

-¿¡Quien agarró mi CD de Michael Jackson!

-¡KANON! -vociferaron en perfecta sincronía sus compañeros-

-¿Qué? -se encogió de hombros con naturalidad- Pensé que era la hora de los reclamos. ¡Además hace rato que lo estoy buscando!

-Está en mi baulcito de pertenencias, junto a MIS COSAS -el gemelo menor soltó un grito ahogado ante la fuerte declaración-

-¡Ya quisieras Saga! ¡YO, lo compré! -despectivamente señaló con el dedo en el pecho de su mayor, empujándolo levemente hacia atrás-

-Con el dinero que YO te di -imitó la acción de Kanon-

-No, aguarda... ¡Me lo habías prestado! -ladeó su cabeza demostrando su confusión- ¿No?

-¡Oigan, oigan! -se apresuró a interrumpir muy en su papel de referi el buen carnerito- ¿De qué están hablando muchachos? -Mu andaba tan ocupado arreglando armaduras, que si no hubiera sido por el alegato de ese par, nunca hubiera notado la presencia de los demás. Con rareza observó al resto de los dorados- ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

-Escuchamos un gran barullo proveniente de aquí y pensamos que podían estar atacando al santuario -Shura explicaba sin dejar de escudriñar a diestra y siniestra el recinto para cerciorarse de que estuviera libre de enemigos-

-Ah, era eso... -Mu se levantó del banquito donde estaba, sacudiéndose el resto de polvo de estrellas en sus manos- Verán, los caballeros de bronce vinieron a pedirme de favor que les arreglara sus armaduras y…

-¡Claro! Tenían que ser niños de bronce -masculló Máscara Mortal-

-Si me dejaran hablar podría explicárles -miró de reojo a Máscara, quien solo se hizo el disimulado dibujando círculos con la punta del pie. Complacido por callar al de Cáncer, Mu asintió impercetiblemente antes de continuar- Como decía, los caballeros de bronce vinieron a que les hiciera unos ajustes a sus armaduras. Cuando empezó a llover, los inveté a quedarse hasta que cesara; pero estaba tan concentrado en el trabajo que no me percaté del alboroto. Discúlpenme, iré a pedirles que no hagan tanto ruido. -y se puso de pie

-No, espera Mu. -Dokho le llamó justo después de que el lemuriano se diera la media vuelta dirigiéndose a donde los de bronce se encontraban- Deja que vayamos nosotros mismos -y con determinación subió las mangas de su túnica- ¿Pero que se cree este Shiryu? -negó con la cabeza completamente indingado- Solo lo descuido un poco, y miren como se pone. ¡Vamos muchachos!

_Justo en el centro de la sala estaban los cinco caballeros y el pequeño Kiki sentados en círculo, y riendo exaeradamente. Lo curioso de aquello, era que dentro del círculo que formaban se encontraba un moderno MP3 el cuál parecía ser el culpable de las risas de los santos._

-¡Hola muchachos! -saludó primero el siempre risueño Shun-

-¡Maestro, que alegría verlo! ¿Qué hace por... –Shiryu se aproximaba hacia su maestro pero este interceptó su calidez con un no muy calido... - ¡OUCH! -trancazo en la espinilla- ¿Por qué me pega maestro?

-¿Todavía te atreves a preguntar, muchachito rebelde? –regañaba agitando amenazadoramente su dedo índice–

-¿Ahora qué se supone que hize? -susurró el pobre y desconcertado Dragón mientras frotaba la zona golpeada-

-¿Te parece poco hacernos creer que el santuario está siendo invadido por culpa de su escándalo…? -antes de que los de bronce replicaran, el fastidiado santo se apresuró a hablar primero- Y más importante aún… ¿¡Interrumpir mi pedicure! -concluyó su queja Afrodita-

-¡Tus callos no importan en este momento Afrodita! -el ofendido Piscis le volteó la cara a su sinvergüenza compañero- Ni Aldebaran hace tanto escándalo bailando samba, por el amor de Athena.

-¿¡Y eso que quiere decir Aioria! -reparó el también indignado toro dorado-

-¡El punto es…! -el gatito meneaba la mano como restándole importancia al resentido Alde- Que nos deben una buena explicación. ¿Qué hacían, eh? -apretó el entrecejo, colocándo ambas manos a su cintura cual policía en interrogatorio- Alguna fiesta de última hora a la que nos podamos unir. ¡Confiesen!

-¡Aioria! -le reprendieron unánime-

-¿¡Qué! -volteó a ver a sus iguales sin comprender su tono incrédulo- ¡Es algo que podría pasar!

-Si se tratara de Milo y de Él... -murmuró entre risitas Capricornio al tiempo que le daba un codazo al Arquero-

-¡Escuché eso, mal amigo! -Leo renegó fingiendo indignación-

-Sí, te pasas Shura. -ahora era Escorpio entrometiéndose en el alegato- Solo fue una reunioncita indefensa entre nosotros. -prácticamente nomás le faltaba que apareciera en su cabeza un auréola y unas alitas para darle más credibilidad esa cara de inocente que había puesto. Tanto Leo como Escorpio ahora miraban a Shura entrecerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza, como si aquella vez en realidad se hubieran juntado a tejer. ¡Ajá, nada más alejado al tremendo pachangón que armó el par! -Además ¿No fuiste tú quien repentinamente apareció con una botella de vino de la reserva secreta de Camus, y todo para que te dejáramos unirtenos?

-Yoooooo… -el atrapado cabrito miró sobre su hombro sin atreverse a ver directamente al señor de los hielos, pues juraraba que si volteaba, terminaría siendo la primera edición de paleta dorada en la historia- Creo que nos estamos desviándo del tema. -carraspeó aparentando naturalidad y giró intempestivamente a los bronceados- Será mejor que nos digan de una vez lo que hacían

-¡Eso es muy sencillo! Yo les digo. Estábamos jugando con el oráculo de Kiki -todos los caballeros intercambian miradas de consternación entre sí, considerando seriamente que al Pegaso ahora sí había perdido la última de sus neuronas-

-¿Cuál oráculo Seiya…? Este, es un MP3 -pronuncio leeentaameeente, como si de eso dependiera que el chico captara la idea, al mismo tiempo que señalaba el objeto con la gracia de una edecán de "atínale al precio"- **Si este muchacho va a ser mi sucesor, será mejor que deje de golpearse tanto la cabeza.**

-Seiya… -solidariamente, el cisne pone la mano sobre el hombro de Seiya… para bruscamente estamparle un zape- Mejor les explico yo. Lo que ocurre es que Kiki nos invito a jugar con su nuevo MP3.

-¿Y un oráculo tiene que ver con eso porque...? -Shaka levantó una ceja confundido, apresurándose incluso antes que Hyoga terminara de hablar-

-Siéntense y observen -pidió Hyoga con un aire pícaro-

_Los caballeros tomaron lugar formando un círculo más grande alrededor del aparatito. La mayoría no le veía sentído y como no queriendo la cosa se sentaron, todo fuera con tal de entender el motivo del barullo._

-¿Y luego? -impaciente preguntó el Torito, quien se encontraba sentado muy al estilo Shaka en flor de loto; aunque a diferencia del Rubio, Alde movía rápidamente sus piernas como el aletéo de una mariposa (N.A: ¡Una bien grandota!)-

-Primero, hacen una pregunta. Segundo, le dan en aleatorio para que se ponga una canción al azar y… _¡Voilá! _-Camus negaba con la cabeza al escuchar tan horrible pronunciación del francés que tenía su pupilo- "El oráculo" contestará todas sus preguntas -sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa retorcida al ver los rostros confundidos de los dorados-

-Técnincamente eso es imposible. -apuntó Buda- El único oráculo que había era el de Delfos, el cuál fue destruído por Zeus cuando por culpa de éste Hera se enteró de todas su infidelidades-

-Shaka… -Seiya miraba al Rubio con rostro inexpresivo- ¡Es solo un juego! -el aludido inocentemente se encogió de hombros- Observa esto… -Seiya inclinó su cabeza reverenciando al objeto- ¡Oh sabio oráculo…!

-La reverencia no es necesaria -agregó Shun sintiéndose un poco abochornado por su amigo-

-Pues no. Pero le da un toque de misterio. ¡Como sea! Dime quien… ¿Quién…? Mmm… -el Pegaso puso su mano sobre su barbilla al no saber que interrogar-

-¿Quién es el caballero más imbécil? -completó Ikki adelantándosele a Seiya. Fue entonces que el MP3 "respondió"...

_"Este es el corrido del caballo blanco, que un día domingo feliz arrancaba…"_

-¡Mentira!- reclamó indignado escudriñando al aparato y callando abruptamente las risas de los demás- …por que hoy es JUEVES -corrigió Pegaso triunfante por su observación, desatando nuevamente las carcajadas de los presentes-

-Muy bien, muy bien… ya entendí. Tiene algo de sentido. Ahora déjenme probar a mí -Milo frotaba sus manos con cierta maldad- Dime oráculo -sonrió malévolamente, saboreando un poco antes de soltar tal pregunta- ¿Cómo es mi amigo la hielera en la cama?

-¡Oye, esas preguntas no se valen!

-Vamos, no seas infantil Camusito, es solo un juego -alentó el Fénix con saña, aunque para eso Milo ya había encendido el artefacto-

_"…Hace tiempo que no siento nada al hacerlo contigo,_

_Que mi cuerpo no tiembla de ganas al verte encendido,_

_Y tu cara y tu pecho y tus manos parecen escarcha,_

_Y tus besos que ayer me excitaban no me dicen nada..."_

Después de escuchar la estrofa Milo pausó la canción y con expresión incrédula le dijo a Camus…

-Vaya Camus, lo siento mucho. De verdad nunca me imagine que tuvieras ese tipo de problemitas- puso el dedo índice estático para dejarlo caer lentamente- no te preocupes -posó una mano en el hombro del caballero en señal de falso apoyo- ¡Existe el viagra! -finalizó dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, estallando en carcajadas burlonas-

-¡No soy impotente, imbécil! –le contestó un muy enojado maestro de los hielos- Pero ok. Si quieres jugar así... yo también lo puedo hacer -caminó hacia "el oráculo" y miró de reojo al escorpión- ¿Qué piensan las mujeres de Milo?

-Ah pues que más van a decir –aseguró confiado el Escorpión, repentinamente cambiando su voz por una más seductora- Lógicamente todas piensan que yo…

_"Te odio y te desprecio… rata de dos patas, te estoy hablando a ti…"_

(N.A: Se puede ver la mandibula de Milo en el suelo)

"porque un bicho rastrero aún siendo el mas maldito, comparado contigo se queda muy chiquito"

-Ja-ja. Gracioso Camus, muuuuuy gracioso -le dijo entrecerrando los ojos viendo como el de Acuario regresaba a su lugar-

-Solo fue una cucharada de tu propio chocolate

-Pues a diferencia tuya, YO SI SE TOLERAR UNA BROMA. -pero por como se enfurruñó en su lugar, parecía todo lo contrario- Obviamente yo soy el caballero más sexy de todos. -acto seguido uno que otro caballero que no compartía aquella afirmación volteó a verlo sorprendido (entiéndase: Afrodita, Kanon… ¡e incluso Aldebarán!) -**Estúpido aparatejo... ¿Qué clase de niño escucha a Paquita la del Barrio?**

-¡Como no…! -ligeramente torcía sus labios en una sonrisa- Almenos esto dijo la verdad en algo

-¡Si! en que a ti el _asuntito,_ ya NO-TE-FUN-CIO-NA -y ahí va la sonrisa de Camus al olvído-

-¡Repite eso y haré que te tragues tus palabras alacrán!

-Inténtalo nada más... pedazo de escarcha -canturreó Milo desatándo las risas del resto de los santos-

-¡SUFICIENTE! –anunció una voz que hizo callar a los dos en seco- ...es MI turno -Afrodita empezó a aplaudir muy emocionado- Veamos… ¿Qué será bueno preguntar? Yo sé que soy el caballero más bello de los 88. Eso está de sobra progenitor, digo, lo que se ve no se pregunta. Que sería bueno preguntar, ¿Que quisiera tener...?

Mascara Mortal enciende el MP3, enfadado de tanta palabrería…

_"Macho, macho man… I've got to be a macho man… macho, macho man I've got to be a macho!"_

-¡TU!- grita furioso Afrodita al ver como Máscara y todos los caballeros se doblan de la risa- ¡Yo ni siquiera quería preguntar eso, es totalmente injusto! ¡Ya verás maldita jaiba, nomás espérate a que te toque a ti…!

-¡Sigo yo! ¡Sigo yo! ¡Sig… -Saga le cubre la boca a su gemelo-

-¡Por supuesto que no, copia malvada…! YO, IRÉ PRIMERO.

-¿Copia malvada? Al menos yo no quise asesinar a una diosa recién nacida y encerré a mi hermano gemelo en una prisión bajo el mar esperando a que muriera. -habló entre dientes-

-¿Decías algo Kanon? -voltéa a verlo con ojos de pistola despertándo el sentido de supervivencia de su menor-

-Nop. Nadita.

-Eso pensé -lo miró de reojo. Sonrió al tener la idea en su cabeza- ¿Cómo sería mi vida sin Kanon?

-Yo también te amo hermano -soltó Kanon sarcásticamente-

_"Ya no tengo sufrimiento, ya no tengo quien me mienta, ya no tengo que explicar, ya no tengo quien me juzgue"…_

-¡BRAVO! ¡BRAVOOOOOO! Ni siquiera yo pude haberlo dicho mejor. Es mi himno. ¡Es mi nuevo himno! -Sabrán los dioses cómo, pero derepente Saga le arrojaba rosas al MP3 ovacionándolo eufóricamente; mientras, su hermano lo miraba cruzado de brazos bastante indignado-

-Con que esas tenemos ¿no? Pues me toca A MI -le arrebata el aparato a Saga- ¿Qué haría YO, si Saga no estuviera aquí? La venganza será dulce querido hermanito -amenazaba ondeando el aparato cerca del rostro de su gemelo- cuando escuches que...

_"Solo vivo extrañándote, y en mis horas añorándote… como me haces falta, como me haces falta. No aguanto, más creo que partiré la soledad me espanta"_

-Kanon…-Saga se acercaba seriamente a su gemelo-

-¿No le vas a creer a ese aparatejo o si? -preocupado y como no queriedo la cosa comenzaba a alejarse del alcanze del expatriarca- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Ven a mis brazos hermanito -canturreó-

-¡ALEJATE!… -trataba desesperadamente poner distancia entre su mayor y él- NI SE TE OCURRA…

-¡Ah, vamos! En el fondo sabes que lo quieres... -dijo antes de capturarlo en un fraternal abrazo-

-¡NO TE ACERQUES MÁS QUE SOY ALERGICO A TUS PULGAS…! ¡APÁRTATE DE MI SAGA!... ¡SAGAAAAAAAAAA! -pero era demasiado tarde...- Siento que estoy callendo por un pozo -se quejó lastimosamente, pues su hermano mayor lo abrazaba cariñosamente-

-¡Siguiente! -anunció Hyoga, irgnorándo la escenita de amor fraternal- ¿Qué tal tu Mu? -se dirijió hacia el recién llegado-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Solo haga una pregunta y ponga en aleatorio la radio-oráculo maestro… -explicó el pequeño Kiki ganándose que su maestro le revolviera los cabellos cariñosamente-

-Muy bien. Me pregunto… ¿Cuál es la misión en la vida de Kiki?

_"Estrella de rock and roll… Presidente de la nación, Nene nene ne… ¿Qué vas hacer cuando seas grande?..."_

-Nene nene ne que vas a hacer... -continuaba cantando el pelirrojo- No sé que es estrella de rock and roll, pero suena exótico maestro

–Mu cerró los ojos por el comentario del pequeño- ¿Siguiente?

-¡Yo maestro! -lo miró con entusiasmo casi echando chispas por los ojos- Dime oh GRAAAN oráculo ¿Mi maestro algún día alcanzará a ser patriarca como su maestro Shion? -enciénde el aparato y…-

_"Sueeeeeeeñaaaaa…con un maña…"_

-OIGA… -reclamó a quien le acababa de pausar el MP3 de un puñetazo- ¡No le pegue a mi MP3 maestro! Luego no me va a querer comprar otro Nuevo -esto lo dijo en un murmullo-

-El que sigue- Mu aclaro su garganta para disimular su sonrojo-

-¡Voy! -sonrió Aioria bastante emocionado- Siempre eh querido preguntar esto... -jugueteó con sus dedos tímidamente rehulléndo la mirada de un santo en particular- ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano después de morir? -el Arquero pasó pesadamente su mano por el rostro-

-No estarás hablando enserio ¿Verdad? Aioria, no vas a pensar que...

_"No andaba muerto… andaba de parranda"_

-¿¡Qué demonios…! -sorprendido volteó a ver el aparatejo-

-¡Hermano! Me mentiste todo este tiempo. Y tanta falta que me hiciste… -el gatito casi casi se pone a llorar ahí mismo- Dejaste que me llamaran trai…

-Ya, ya, ya Aioria -lo atrae hacia él, más por hacerlo callar que por consolarlo- ¿Cómo le crees a esa cosa?

-¿No te fuiste al más allá Aioros? -se separa un poco de su abrazo-

-No.

-¡Entonces te viniste al más acá! -impaciente lo avienta a un lado-

-¡Ya cierra la boca Aioria! ¡Me morí y ya! Punto. Fin de la discución. Pero vamos a ver si es cierto que te tragas cualquier cosa -levantó una ceja y tomando en sus manos la mini radio- ¿Alguna vez Marín le ha sido infiel a mi hermano? -Al gatito casi se le salen los ojos del asombro-

-¡Que bajo has caído! Mi amada Marin jamás, JAMÁS, se atrevería a hacer tal cosa -y respinga la nariz, cosa que le vale un cacahuate al Arquero y de todas formas enciende el aparato-

_"Ay mujer, la gente esta diciendo por ahí... que yo soy un venao´y estoy amarrao...´ Y que no me diga en la esquina: el venao, el venao. Eso a mi me mortifica. Que no me voceen en la esquina: el venao el venao"…_

-¡NOOOOOO! -dramáticamente se tiró sobre sus rodillas arrancando la camisa que llevaba puesta- ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Marin!

-Sabes, creo que solo lo hace para presumirnos sus abdominales -murmuró Tauro algo fastidiado-

-¡Claro que no Alde...! Yo siempre las he tenido así -guiñandole el ojo al gran brasileño-

-Sí, si, si. Luego te metes de stripper Aioria. ¡Siguiente!

-¿A quien le dijiste stripper, gallina flameada? -se defiende el gatito, pero claro ¡Ni así se abrochaba la camisa! (N.A: ¡BRAVOO AIORIAA!)

-A Shyriu no… -el dragón arqueó una ceja por el comentario de Seiya-

-Creo que es mi turno. -interrumpió el siempre hippie… ¡Digo! pacífico Andrómeda- La verdad es que siempre he querido saber… ¿Cuál es el miedo más grande de mi hermano? -pocos eran los que habían visto la mortificación pintada en ese momento en el rostro del Fénix-

-¡No, espera Shun! ¡No lo hagas! -sin embargo la advertencia de Ikki llegó demasiado tarde…-

_"Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente, cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente"…_

-¡BASTAAAAAA! ¡No me torturen más por favor… !-se mecía Ikki abrazando sus rodillas. Nadie creía que el temerario Fénix le tuviera miedo tan ridículo personaje-

-¡Hermano…! ¿Tú? ¿Barney…? ¿¡TUUU! -Shun estaba tan sorprendido que eso era lo único que alcanzaba a decir- Debes estar bromeando -dijo seriamente- ¡Tan rudo que te la das…! ¿Y le tienes miedo a una insignificante botarga? ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

-Oye, oye para tu carro, ¿Quieres Shun? En primer lugar, ese estúpido dinosaurio es horrendo, **juro que si se me apareciera en la noche ahí muero de un infarto.** En segundo lugar sus estúpidas canciones… **sobre todo su estúpida voz gay que debe ser la burla de la familia del tiranosaurio.** ¡Era lo único que podía hacerte dormir cuando eras bebe! Yo tenía que verlo también de niño. ¿Tienes idea de los traumas psicológicos que deja? La isla de la reina muerte fueron unas vacaciones al caribe en comparación ¡FUE HORRIBLE!

-Tranquilo Ikki, ya pasó -lo consoló su pequeño hermano, acariciando sus cabellos como si fuera un gatito- Aunque de todas formas no deja de ser una vergüenza- dijo entre dientes- ¡vas Hyoga!

-Esta tiene que ser buena... -anuncio animado el cisne despertando la curiosidad de los santos- ¡Soy un genio, un genio!

-¿Qué cosa? -habló la orden de caballeros con sorpresa-

-No puede creer que a nadie se les haya ocurrido antes

- ¡Ya dilo! -se escuchó el unísono de la muchedumbre enardecida-

-Agárrense... -alzaba las cejas rápidamente- ¿Cuál es el nombre de... Máscara Mortal? -se escuchan varios gritos ahogados, automáticamente las miradas se dirigen hacia el cangrejo-

-¡Eso es un secreto pato…! Te advierto que si te atreves…

_"Yo soy chabelo, amigo de todos los niños..."_

-¡Chabelo! -las burlas de Afrodita no se hiceron esperar. El pez limpiaba las lágrimas que se le escapaban por culpa de las carcajadas; después de todo, la venganza es muy dulce. -Ahora entiendo por que te pusiste ese ridículo apodo…

-¡Mamma mia!... ¡Il mio nome no es chabelo! Y tampoco me gustan los bambinos ¡Yo solo los asesino!

-Yo soy chabelo…- cantaban todos meciéndose de un lado a otro-

-¡Cállense! ¡Ese no es mi nombre! ¡Ni siquiera suena italiano! -gruñó furioso- ¡Me las vas a pagar pato…! -agarra brustamante el MP3- Dime, maldito aparatejo… ¿Qué es lo que Hyoga nunca ha podido hacer?

_"Mamá hoy quiero decir… te amo. Me pienso robar tus años, ser tierno ladrón de ti"…_

-¡MAMIIIIIIII…!

-Te pasaste máscara -le recrimino Seiya- mira cómo lo has dejado… -señaló al pobre Hyoga, quien hecho ovillo en el suelo, solo movía el ojo izquierdo en forma de tic -su maestro suspiró cansadamente, dispuesto a tomar cartas en el asunto-

-¡Respóndeme Hyoga! -lo sacudió como maraca de los hombros, sin embargo nada pasó. En ese momento supo que solo funcionaría algo más extremo- Esto me va a doler más a mi que ti… -Levantó su mano lentamente hacia el rostro de su pupilo y…-

-¡Alto, alto Camus! Si tanto te va a doler entonces... Yo me ofresco voluntariamente para ahorrarte ese pesar tan grande. No te preocupes... -se autopropuso en un intento falso de generosidad el Fénix- REAC-CIO-NA HYO-GA -abofeteándolo con fuerza por cada sílaba-

-Ouch… -cuando el cisne volvió de su pequeño trance, moviá su boca de forma exagerada- se me durmió la cara -frotando su mejilla- ¿Qué pasó?

-No tienes de que agradecerme -fue lo único que dijo Ikki- ¿Oigan y ustedes que estan haciendo?

-Shht... guarda silencio, mientras ustedes descongelaban a ricitos de oro cambiamos un poco el juego. -explicó Shura, vigilando a Shaka y Aldebarán- El que llore primero con la canción pierde. Yo le aposté a Aldebarán y Shiryu a Shaka. ¡Aguanta grandote, que confío en ti!

"_Imagine there´s no country. It isn´t hard to do, nothing to kill or die for, and no religion too. Imagine all the people, living life in peace..."_

-Siente la letra Aldebarán, es bastante triste ¿verdad? -el pobre torito ya empezaba a hacer pucheros por culpa de las palabras del instigador Shiryu-

-¡No Alde sé fuerte! -le alentaba Capricornio-

_"You may say, I´m a dreamer... but I´m not the only one... I hope some day you join us, and the world will be as one"_

-Te das cuenta Shaka, todo por lo que peleas no tiene sentido por que nadie vive en paz. -ahora Shura interrumpía la concentración de Virgo-

_"Imagine no posessions, I wonder if you can. No need for grief or hunger..."_

-Que hermoso sería vivir así -Shaka estaba apunto de soltar las de san pedro. La situación era complicada. Desesperado y en una representación perfecta de esposa sufrida retenía las lagrimas abanicandose a los ojos y mirando al cielo- ¡Tengo que aguantar!

_"Imagine all the people, sharing all the world. You may say I´m a dreamer..."_

-No... puedo... controlarme -Virgo apretaba los dientes, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y apunto de desbordarse en lágrimas-

-Es... muy... triste... -la mandíbula de Tauro temblaba y ya hasta sorbía sus moquitos de tanto sentimiento reprimido-

-¡No me hagas esto compadre, que aposte toda mi quincena a tu favor! -le palmeaba el pecho el preocupado Español- ¡Aguante como los machos, jolines! -sus ojos brillaban, su cara estaba roja, ya no importaba lo que hiciera por que sentía un nudo en la garganta y como era de esperarse...-

-¡Ya no puedo más! -el gran torito rompió como magdalena en llanto-

-¡Y un cuerno! ¡Aldebarán, lo que tienes de masa corporal lo tienes de... sentimental!

-¿Alguien tiene un pañuelo? ...Gracias Shyriu -igualando el ruido de trombones al sonarse sus secresiones nasales, el guardían del segundo templo ni pelaba al quejumbroso españolito-

-¡Me lleva la... madre patria! ¡Ponme atención cuando te hablo, tu... adorador de la Samba!

-Ya déjalo en paz Shura, se buen perdedor y mejor págame -A regañadientes Shura llevó su mano en busca de su billetera. Y entonces…-

-Espera un momento... Ahora que recuerdo, yo no he hecho mi pregunta -anunció con tono sospechoso el de capricornio-

-¿No la puedes hacer al mismo tiempo que me pagas? -de respuesta Shura solo le sonrió enigmáticamente-

-Primero mi pregunta. -el dragón se cruzó de brazos sin más remedio- ¿Qué hacen Shiryu y Shunrei cuando Dokho no está en los cinco picos?

**-¡Demonios, esa pregunta no! **-por alguna extraña razón, Shiryu sudaba frío y depronto había empalidecido-

-¿Qué te pasa Shiryu?

-Na-nada Seiya. Solo... **que creo que me dará un infarto.** tengo calor. Hace bastante calor aqua ¿no? –Shura lo observaba moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo rápidamente-

-Pero si desde que Camus entró esta bastante hela… ¡ouch!... eso duele Shiryu

-Y te irá peor si no te mantienes callado -sentenció el dragón al pobre Seiya, y Shura encendió el MP3. Shyriy le dirigió una mirada a Dokho, quien en su imaginación dejaba de traer sus habituales vestimentas y se trasnformaba en un cruel verdugo. Podía ver el final de sus días aproximarse. Todo lo que el maestro pudiera escuchar sería usado en su contra, lo sabia. Por su mente transitaban las peores torturas: como ser rapado, obligarlo a vestir una camisa de fuerza para nunca jamás volverse arrancar la camisa, ser castrado o... si, peor aún... ¡Casarse con Sunrey!-

_"Hola que tal, soy el chico de las poesías. Tu fiel admirador, y aunque no te conocía... hoy es noche de sex..."_

-¡Noooooooooooooo! -se abalanzó en una imitación chafa de las peliculas de Jackie-Chan sobre el aparato. Ya saben, de esas que todas las personas hablan con una voz más grave y todo va en cámara velocidad tortuga, para luego acelerarse de la nada- ¡Toma esto, y esto... pedazo de tecnología delatora! -repetía mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el aparato antes de que su maestro escuchara- Creo que eso fue todo.

-¡Mi MP3 nuevo! -chilló el pequeño Kiki-

-Shiryu, ¿Pero qué has hecho…? **Ahora le tendre que comprar otro ¡Y con lo caro que me costo ese juguetito!** -Mu estaba anonadado, al igual que todos los demás caballeros que miraban a Shiryu como si trajera monos en la cara-

-Esque yo... y si el maestro escuchaba... -respiraba agitadamente- ¡Todo es por tu culpa Shura!

-¿Que diantres esta diciendo Shiryu? - el antiguo maestro se llevó la mano como oir mejor- Le baje el volúmen a mi aparato para la sordera desde que Seiya dijo que era Jueves

-¡OSEA QUE NUNCA ESCUCHO NADA MAESTRO! **...ahora si me dara un infarto**

-Shyriu, creo que nos debes una explición -Dokho agitaba amenazadoramente su baston-

-Si, y ami un MP3 nuevo -le siguio ferozmente Kiki-

-¿Alguien quiere paella? -murmuro Capricornia viendo a sus amigos, a lo que los "muy solidarios santos" asintieron de Buena gana, marchandose lo mas discretamente que pudieron. Excepto por uno que otro caballero que salía silbando alegremente...-

-Voy a comer paella -como el siempre alegre Pegaso-

-No, esperen no me dejen solo. ¡Que mal perdedor eres Shura! ¡Que mal...! Agh, olvídalo. Ya me dejaron solo... -chasqueo sus dedos- ¡Ni crean que vuelvo a jugar con ustedes eh!

**_FIN._**

* * *

Bueno, en caso de que no sepan cuales son las canciones y les gustaría escucharlas, aquí les dejo los links. Van en el orden segun la mención. ¡Lástima que no pude encontrar la de Aioros!

(SEIYA) José Alfredo Jimenez - El corrido del caballo blanco

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = n q r - N N p t 2 D U

(CAMUS) Yuridia- Lo siento mi amor

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = r S K 9 X _ v p O k E

(MILO) Paquita la del Barrio - Rata de dos patas

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = G 0 3 e d z _ 1 D m E

(AFRODITA) Village People - Macho Man

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = A O 4 3 p 2 W q c 0 8

(SAGA) Juanes - Nada

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = p I a V 7 X O A G q g

(KANON) Ana Bárbara - Cómo me haces falta

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = s L Z H N g 1 X E m o

(KIKI) Miguel Mateos - Cuando seas grande

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = O 4 U u q 9 3 7 6 3 o

(MU) Luis Miguel - Sueña

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = J X c n 7 Z z J g x s

(AIORIA) El venado

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = l V 4 b 8 K L D p p 4 & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

(IKKI) Barney intro

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = q S w r 2 v w o Y R o

(HYOGA) Timbiriche - Mamá. ¡Esta ami también me hace llorar! ¡Amamiii! D:

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = F 5 G c u B 5 t k F I & f e a t u r e = r e l a t e d

(SHAKA Y ALDEBARÁN) John Lennon - Imagine

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = - b 7 q a S x u Z U g

(SHIRYU) Wisin y Yandel con Aventura - Noche de Sexo

H t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = m Q I 6 7 2 M q w e 0

JAJAJAJA me pasé de lanza con la última xD


End file.
